


Servant and Master

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU dream, Angst and Humor, M/M, Minor Violence, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things aren't always as they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servant and Master

Servant and Master  
By Patt

 

Date: 02-10-05

Summary: Things aren't always as they seem. 

Acknowledgments: Thank you to Mary for all of her hard work. 

 

=================================================

 

Servant and Master  
Patt

 

Blair was chased and caught in a very dark area of a deserted town. There was no one to help him. He tried to fight them off, but it didn't work. They were so horrid looking. Normally, Blair Sandburg didn't mind people's looks. But these Alien creatures were dreadful. 

Once they got him tied up they began their trip back to the penal complex. Blair couldn't imagine what they thought he did, but he sure hoped someone would listen to him.

Blair felt like he was on a plane of some sort, but it was very fast. He now wondered if he shouldn't have laughed about the abduction stories some of the students had told him from time to time. He was quite certain he was on some type of airplane now and it was descending very quickly. That was the last thing he remembered for a while. 

When he awoke, four hours later, they arrived at a huge building and they pushed Blair into it. 

The largest man said, "Take all of your clothing off and hand it to Mr. Miller. The only way you will get them back is if your Master says you can have them. "

"Why do I have to have my clothes off? I belong to no one, and I'm not taking them off." Blair stomped his foot, in rebelliousness. 

"You will be given to a man in the prison and you won't be clothed, until he says it is so. We've decided you will go to James Ellison. He's been here a long, long time and finally asked for someone. You're it."

"Do I get no trial?" Blair was starting to panic. "Will someone tell me where I am?" 

"You get nothing except a beating if you don't take your clothing off."

All of the caretakers began to strip him of his clothing and Blair fought like a mad dog. 

The one called Miller said, "I think Ellison will be happy with our choice for him. Do you think he'll cooperate now?"

"Shut up. Don't talk about such things in front of his slave."

"I am no man's slave." Blair said loudly and got punched right in the face for it. 

They drug a naked and screaming Blair into the colony. Everyone was touching and pulling on the young man, making him shriek louder. Jim walked out, tall, clean, clothed and gorgeous and said, "Let him go."

"He'll run from you."

"He won't run from me, because he sees what there is around him if not with me." The man's cool blue eyes met Blair's and Blair wasn't so scared any more. 

"I'll go with him." Blair said. 

"Watch him, James. He's a handful and he might hurt you while you're sleeping." Miller said. 

"Thank you for the warning. Come Servant." 

Blair whispered, "I'm not your servant. I will do many things, but I won't be your slave." 

"Servant, did you like the way those men were touching you?"

"No."

"Did you like the way they looked at you?"

"No."

"Will you let me fuck you whenever I want to stay in this room?"

"Yes."

"Then, you are my slave. You belong to me and you're mine."

"I don't like it."

"I did not ask if you liked it. I already knew this to be so." Jim sat down on the bed and said, "Come here."

Blair was hoping they would have a little more time before he got fucked. 

"James, can I tell you something?"

"Yes."

"I've never been with a man before. I'm very scared."

"We'll take it slow and do a little bit at a time. By the end of the week, you will want me inside of you." Jim patted the bed again.

Blair sat down and was so nervous he could hardly see straight. "Yes, Master."

"That's better, Slave."

"What do you wish?" Blair asked him. 

"I wish you to lie in bed with me and we'll begin with kissing. First take my clothing off."

Jim lay down on the cot and Blair undressed him quickly and lay next to him. They began to kiss and both men were enjoying it. Blair liked getting his neck kissed too. As he moaned with pleasure, he whispered, "Master, do you want me to touch you? You're very hard."

"Yes, I wish you to touch me." 

Blair started to fist James's cock in his hand and the larger man was right on the edge. Blair watched the sweat roll down his body and glide sexily down further to his cock. Everything about this man, seemed to imply sensuality. Blair didn't think that James knew it though. He then leaned down and took his Master's cock into his mouth. James moaned as he came in Blair's warm, inviting, mouth. Both men, knew right then, they were meant to be. 

Jim hoped that he would have that mouth around him for the rest of his life. But it was too soon to speak of such things. 

"Thank you. I've been here for five years and haven't been with anyone." Jim panted as he was still trying to get his breath. 

"Why are you here, Master?"

"I'm different and they want me to tell them how I do things." Jim said very softly. 

"What are you able to do, Master?"

"I can hear, taste, smell, feel and see more than normal humans. These Aliens want me to help them find their enemies." James said. 

"So why don't you?"

"Because I can hear them in the night. They talk about their enemies. They aren't a bad race. They seem to be a good people. And I refuse to help these idiots wipe out an entire race, just because they hate them."

"I admire your strength and kindness. I will help you in any way that I can." Blair walked over and sat down. 

"There is one draw back." Jim said in a whisper. 

"What?" 

"I didn't send for you. They just told you that. They plan on drugging me and I will not be able to help myself. I will be forced to rape you. And they will keep using both of us until I give in."

"Fuck me now. Then I'll be prepared. And I won't mind at all." Blair lay on the cot and waited for Jim to do something. 

Jim took his lotion and used it to stretch Blair's tight, sweet, hole until he couldn't stand it anymore. When he slid in both men moaned and it went uphill from then on. 

"You feel so good, Servant." Jim panted out as he pounded into him. 

When they both came, James said Servant, and Blair said, Master. 

They were lying together when the door was opened and an alien was tossed in. He was huge. Not only his penis size but also his height. At least 6' 5" and Jim had never seen anyone like this. He was the color of cocoa and his skin looked as soft as silk. 

"Oh fuck." Jim muttered. 

"Is he going to do us?" Blair asked with a sound of alarm in his voice. 

"I don't know. It's never happened before." Jim concentrated and listened to the soft voice. Before long he smiled and patted the space next to them. 

The Alien sat down and continued to speak in the soft tone to James. He wanted to know why he was here and why they were upset about someone named Ellison. 

James filled him in on what had happened lately and how they wanted the information from him. Then he told him he feared for the Alien's life. 

"I am Simon. I come from a tribe on Planet Nedola. We are called Nedolian's." He stood back and bowed to both men. 

Blair stood up and said, "I'm Blair Sandburg. I'm from a Planet called earth, we are called human's. I was abducted from there."

"And I am James Ellison. I come from a Planet called Sentenel. We are called Sentenelian's. There are some people on the Planet that are the same as myself. They call us Sentinels. They picked me up five years ago and I've been in this prison ever since." 

"Blair, did your Planet not worry about you?" Simon asked.

"We're not as advanced as what I've seen so far. But I don't have anyone to worry about me anyhow." Blair said sadly. 

"And you, Sentinel. Why have they not come for you? We have heard of your tribe."

"My Planet is like Blair's. We're not as advanced either. We have no ships and are usually a peaceful race."

"They want me to fuck you, Sentinel." Simon said. 

"It's okay. Do what they ask and you won't suffer for it." Jim added. 

"That is most kind." Simon replied, smiling. 

"Wait a minute. James, I wanted your ass for the first time. How come Simon gets it?" Blair whined loudly. 

"Simon, do you think that Servant could take me first?"

"Sure, I'll watch." Simon replied. 

"No, you're not watching. Master, I want you alone." Blair was almost yelling by this time. 

Two guards walked into the room and shot Jim in the head. Blair fell back onto the bed and began screaming his lungs out. 

Jim Ellison was in the middle of a wonderful dream and woke to Blair screaming his lungs out. Jim jumped out of bed, not even noticing he was naked, and rushed down the stairs. 

"Chief... Chief... Wake up for me."

Blair had stopped screaming now and began to cry. "I never got to tell you how much I love you."

"Well, tell me now." Jim said with a smile in his voice. 

"It's too late. It's just too fucking late. I'm so sorry Jim. You were a beautiful Master."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Jim shouted. 

Blair came fully awake and said, "What? I was sleeping."

"You were sleeping, you were crying, you were screaming, and did I mention you told me how much you loved me? Now explain."

"Oh fuck... Just ignore all of that. Please?" Blair begged. 

"No. . . And you said I was your Master."

"Just shoot me now. Where is my gun when I really need it?" Blair covered his eyes with his hands. 

"You can't hide from this. What in the hell would you be calling me your Master for?"

"Fine. I'll move as soon as I tell you. I love you. I want you to fuck me. And I think about you being in complete control non-stop. So, I figured, I could be the servant, who loves to suck cock and you could be the gorgeous Master who loves to fuck my hole. You asked for it. Now you have it."

Jim smiled over at Blair and said, "I like that idea. I love you too, Chief."

"You're kidding? Man, are we dumb or what?"

"I hate to say we're dumb, so I'll say we're the or what." Jim leaned down for a soft, sensual kiss. 

"Oh man... You kissed me just like that in the dream. You are the sexiest man I've ever met." Blair put his arms around Jim's neck. 

"Why were you crying? I just remembered that."

"The Aliens came in and shot you right in the head."

Jim covered his cock and Blair said, "Not that head. But speaking of that, why are you naked and hard?"

"Because being with you makes me hard. When I heard the screaming, I just jumped up and rushed down. No time for clothes, Chief."

"Anyhow, back to the dream, Simon was in it. You were going to let him fuck you. I have never even fucked you and you were going to let your boss do it first. I'm a little hurt over that."

"Chief, do you realize how dumb that sounds?"

"Of course I do. I'm a fucking mess. I have something important to say now."

"More important than, I love you?" Jim smiled. 

"Okay, maybe not that important; but still important. I don't want you around Simon. He want's your ass."

Jim burst out laughing and said, "He's not gay or bi. He's straight. Believe me."

"Yeah, well we thought we were too." Blair snapped. 

"No, I knew I was gay. I've been with some women, but I prefer men in the end." Jim almost fell on the floor laughing at the pun. "God, I'm good tonight."

"It's Lord, if you please." Blair growled. 

"Oh, I please all right." Jim pleased and reminded this Lord who was the Master. 

 

End: Servant and Master


End file.
